darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fletching cape
The Fletching cape is the Cape of Accomplishment for the Fletching skill and may be purchased for 99,000 coins alongside the Fletching hood from Hickton at the Catherby Fletching Store by players who have achieved level 99 Fletching. Fletching capes are turquoise in colour and have a yellow-gold trim if the player has more than one level 99 skill. Fletching is a fast, easy and profitable skill, especially if Sacred clay fletching knives are used. As a result, it stands as the 8th most common level 99 cape out of 26. In comparison to other skills, Fletching offers little advantages at higher levels, mainly due to the monetary loss which is made by fletching advanced equipment. As a result, it is generally considered a "catalyst 99," which is only achieved to trim a previously achieved skillcape quickly and efficiently. Fletching requires little attention, thus adding to its popularity. By using the "fletch all" option, a player can switch to something else whilst the character fletches the contents of the player's inventory. The cape has an emote, lasting 6.2 seconds, during which the player fletches a bow. The fletching cape must be equipped in order to perform this emote. Should a player achieve skill mastery in a second skill after Fletching, the Fletching cape will become a Fletching cape (t). The trimmed version has a gold trim and adds a +2 Prayer bonus to the cape's original stats. If 99 Fletching is not the player's first skill mastery, then the Fletching cape received will automatically be the Fletching cape (t). }} Gallery Fletching milestone.png|A player getting 99 Fletching Fletching Emote.gif|A player performing the Fletching cape emote Retro fletching cape (t) equipped.png|Retro fletching cape trimmed Retro fletching cape equipped.png|Retro fletching cape Retro hooded fletching cape (t) equipped.png|Retro hooded fletching cape trimmed Retro hooded fletching cape equipped.png|Retro hooded fletching cape Hooded fletching cape (t) equipped.png|Hooded trimmed cape Hooded fletching cape equipped.png|Hooded cape Hooded fletching cape (t) detail.png|Detailed trimmed hooded cape Fletching cape (t) detail.png|Detailed trimmed cape Trivia *Currently, people are able to own this cape (as seen on the highscores). * In the Fletching cape emote the player makes a composite bow, which players cannot currently fletch, apart from the ogre composite bow. * When Skillcapes were first released, the Fletching cape was being sold in the Ranging Guild, but this has been moved due to players arguing about the 40 Ranged requirement. * This is the one of the few skillcapes, along with the Magic cape, Range cape, Runecrafting cape and Thieving cape that the NPC doesn't talk about when you don't have 99 Fletching or even when you do. You can only buy the cape via the 'Trade' option. * When performing the Fletching cape emote, the player's bottom pokes through the cape when wearing certain clothes. * There is a glitch where sometimes the golden circle behind the fletching symbol on the cape disappears. It is unknown why this happens but it makes the cape look odd and there are a few black lines behind the symbol. * The emote for this cape was updated on 25 May 2010, adding some particle effects and changing the way the player holds the bow at the end of the emote. fi:Fletching cape no:Fletching skillcape nl:Fletching cape